1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device, such as a telephone equipment or a facsimile equipment, which incorporates a memory for storing dial numbers of the addresses and a function of dialing by a single operation of a predetermined operating member corresponding to the stored dial number.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of recent communication terminal devices are provided with the above-mentioned dialing function in order to simplify the dialing operation. To implement such function, it is necessary to provide keys, buttons, or switches for addressing the memory in addition to ten keys for entering dial numbers and to store the dial numbers of the respective addresses into a memory in a one-to-one correspondence with the addressing keys, buttons, or switches. A desired dial number is read out from the memory in response to the depression of the addressing key, thereby to dial the desired number by a single operation of the addressing key. According to the function, to dial the number, one addressing key has only to be depressed without the necessity of keying in each of digits of the dial number, thus shortening the keying-in time and avoiding entering an erroneous dial number. Hence, the more the dial numbers which are stored in the memory, the greater the convenience of the dialing operation. An increase of the memory capacity is not a serious problem. However, an increase of addressing keys with an increase of dialing numbers to be stored will provide a great difficulty in making a communication terminal device small. With conventional communication terminal devices in which one addressing key is assigned to one dial number, there is a problem that the number of dial numbers which can be stored in a memory is restricted to the number of addressing keys.